Only A Stranger
by Suteishii
Summary: Sakura Haruno sets out for college with her best friend Naruto, unaware of the adventure to come, can she even make it through her first semester of college with limited money? Can she tolerate THE Sasuke as her room mate? She's in for a wild ride. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

For those of you who read my other stories 'I'd Rather Die' or 'Kiss Me Baby, I'm Vaccinated.' You probably realized I never posted the so called 'Alternative Ending.' I decided to leave it as it is, and it's about time that I started another story, so if you're a returning reader or my stories, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Without you guys, I would have probably stopped writing on fanfic, you guys seriously make my day. New story, new plot, hope you enjoy it.

By the way, new readers! I update every single day. If there is a day where I don't update it's because of some good reason!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, I do own this plot.

* * *

Chapter 1

Embarrassing mothers, Brittney Spears, and High Speed Chases

__

X.x.X

It's just another morning glory,

One more twisted side of this wild ride.

Another chapter in the story,

but I can't hide the way I feel inside.

Cause i'm a stranger in a strange land,

and i'm a million miles from my home,

If I gotta take my last stand,

I wont stand alone.

I wont stand alone.

X.x.X

"Okay, and make sure you packed undies, and all your makeup for boys you want to impress, don't forget to call me at least six times a day, have your phone on at all times. Don't forget to brush your teeth every night. Please keep an eye on Naruto, I know how he likes looking for trouble. Oh yes and-" I zoned out as my mother spoke. Let me take advantage of this momentary silence to explain my situation.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I have been cursed with the looks of my mother. The pale skin, the pink hair and green eyes are all I need to remember that...well, i'm a freak. Until recently I've always lived with my mother in Virginia.

I lived with only my mother and that's really the only person I needed. I won't even mention my father. He's not worth it. All you need to know about him is his complete lack of parenting, and that he's a cold hearted bastard that I don't need in my life.

It was time for this girl to leave to college. That's right, the dreaded day for almost all parents. Poor thing, seriously my mom was going out of her mind, she had me packing the most random things incase of emergency.

Seriously, I mean I understand having a first aide kit, and emergency numbers, but why would I need a lamp shade, a men's shaving kit, and a tool box? I don't know what was going through my mothers head, but it was obvious she was over reacting.

The fact that my best friend Naruto and I were both going to the same college only worried my mother more. She knows that I always get into trouble with him, but he makes my life so much more interesting.

Naruto Uzumaki is his name. The same guy who toughened me up after getting treated like shit in my freshman year of high school. I admit, I was such a complete stupid girl during my first few days of high school, of course, in Naruto's eyes, I was a fierce tiger ready to pounce, that was just not ready to come out yet.

Yeah, I agree as well, that is the most pathetic thing that I have ever heard. Turns out he was absolutely correct. After we became friends, we were practically inseparable. We were alike in many ways.

We got ridiculed because we didn't blend in with what society would call 'normal.' I had pink hair, and as quoted by the school newspaper once, 'The biggest forehead mankind's ever seen' and Naruto had an abnormal temper and too much energy, it was only natural that we would both see something in each other that we liked. That would be...

Stupidity.

Seriously, sad, but true. We didn't realize our full potentials until we had a complete pep talk, including, the random triumphant shouts, and rewards for doing absolutely nothing.

That's when I realized the next time any one messed with me, I would send them to an early grave. Sadly, I never actually got around to showing someone my crazy strength. Seriously, i'm not over exaggerating.

I have something Naruto would call 'Superhuman strength.'

Even though Naruto would probably seem extremely annoying to people, I had come to overlook his flaws and instead look at all the positive sides of him.

I mean, Naruto was cute and potential dating material for other girls, not me of course. He had the bluest eyes that you could possibly imagine, he had a head full of blonde hair, that he actually took care of.

Seriously, if you run your hands through his hair it makes you want to just sit down and pet his silky blonde hair all day. He was also about a whole six inches taller then me.

I don't really mind being 5'5', in his eyes he would call me short, but that's just because he likes picking on me.

The fact that we were about to go on the road to go to the great Konoha University for the Gifted in San Diego, just proved my theory that we aren't all that abnormal.

If you want to say we're freaks well, that's just fine...suit yourself, but the fact that we're probably smarter then you makes me want to laugh in your face. So, HA-HA.

After eating about 10 bowls of Ramen, Naruto finally decided he was ready to leave. That's his obsession and weakness, Ramen.

Yeah, I'm talking about noodles, broth, and whatever else you like to put in it, and in Naruto's case that would be every single thing possible.

"Mom, for the last time I've got everything under control." I said exasperated, while Naruto snickered behind me. I ignored him and kept my rage under control.

"So you've got all your underwear and-"

"**MOM**!" I shouted, covering her mouth with my hand, while I gave a death glare at the laughing Naruto.

"Heh...underwear." Naruto said before he began giggling again.

God, you don't understand what I have to do to deal with him! Every time someone says the words: But, underwear, or duty he'd burst out laughing. I honestly don't know what to do with him at times like this.

"But, Sakura, dear! Come here, give your mother a kiss!" She told me excitedly. I stood there with a bored look on my face as she strode over in her apron, and grabbed my face with her hands, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I love that you have a bigger forehead Sakura, it makes it easier to plant kisses on your cute face!" She said with a big smile, as she grabbed my cheeks in an attempt to show motherly love. With a scowl on my face, I grabbed her wrists, and as gently as possible, I lowered them from my face.

Naruto tried to hide the permanent smile he had on his face, I know i'm going to get teased about this the moment we leave.

"That's enough mother, I have to go." I said running my hands through my long pink tresses. She smiled curtly at me, and did a soldiers salute. I slapped my forehead.

"Bye, mom." I said turning on my heel, and walking at a very fast pace to my car.

Naruto and I had both pitched in to get a red mustang convertible, so we could at least go out together, while we weren't in classes.

I had to admit, I was really excited to get out into the big bad world, without my mother holding my hand everywhere I went.

When I started the engine of the car, I took one last glance at my mothers sobbing form and rushed out of there as fast as possible, before my mother decided to come running after the car...which would be traumatizing.

The strong wind played with my hair, the blazing sun kissed my skin, and Naruto sang 'I Love Rock 'N' Roll' by Brittney Spears, way off key. I gave him a wide grin, which he returned.

"C'mon Sakura, sing with me! I love rock 'n' roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby!" He sang happily. I turned up the volume.

"I love rock 'n' roll, so come and take the time and dance with me!" I sang loudly. Naruto looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Your a good singer Sakura!" He shouted over the wind.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

For the next few hours we sang our hearts out, and laughed until we couldn't breathe. Even though I had almost ran my car off a bridge and into the ocean, we kept laughing until I noticed the blinking lights, and heard the sirens of a cop.

"Damn it!" I shouted, hitting the steering wheel with my fists. Naruto turned the music down. I pulled over to the curb, as the police car did the same, Naruto had a bewildered look on his face.

"Sakura! I know how to deal with this, hurry switch me spots!" He shouted at me.

I covered my ears in annoyance. He kept rambling on about knowing what to do at critical situations like this, and at the end we climbed over each other, switching seats, before the officer came to the drivers side.

I sat in the passengers seat with a scowl on my face and arms crossed over my chest.

Naruto sat there with a huge toothy smile on his face. When he realized that the cop was a man, his smile disappeared.

"Do you realize that you were going 100 M.P.H at a 35 M.P.H zone?" The officer said with a tinge of impatience. Naruto's eyes seemed to widen, he glanced at me, and mouthed words that were hard to read. I'm sure he had just realized the speed limit I was going, was way over.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, um, officer..."

"Cortez." The officer finished for him.

"Officer Cortez, you were a teenager once right?"

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure I was." Officer Cortez retorted in a sarcastic manner. Noting how stupid Naruto sounded he looked at me for help.

"You said you could handle it." I mouthed to him.

"License and registration." Officer Cortez commanded. I reached into the glove compartment and took out the cars registration, while Naruto took his license out of a black, leather wallet.

I handed the documents to Naruto, and with the fakest smile possible he handed both over to the officer. With a glance at the document and license, Officer Cortez walked back to his car, to check Naruto's identity and to make sure the car wasn't stolen.

I looked at the black and white car in the rearview mirror. I noticed the officer glancing at the car several times, making sure we were still there.

"Sakura...thinking what i'm thinking?" Naruto said with a snicker. My eyes widened, what was this fool up to now?

"No, i'm not, it's impossible to believe that you, Naruto Uzumaki, could possibly be thinking." I said matter-of-factly. He leaned back in his seat and rolled his eyes at me.

"Sakura, let's leave." He said, as though it meant nothing at all.

"What?" Did I hear right?

"Let's floor it Sakura, and give this guy a high speed chase!" He said pumping his arm in the air. I shifted in my seat to look at him, and grabbed the collar of his white t-shirt.

"Listen here little girl, I don't want to go to jail, I don't want to die, and I actually want to go to college, do it and I will drown you in the ocean!" I said menacingly. I heard Naruto gulp in nervousness.

"I was kidding." He said, raising is hands in surrender. I let go of his shirt, sighing in relief. With this guy, I don't know what he's capable of.

After a few minutes, the officer returned and handed back our belongings. He took out a small pad of yellow paper and began scribbling on it furiously. Naruto and I exchanged looks, mine more of a 'you suck' look and his more of a 'Sakura, it was your fault.' look.

"I better not catch you speeding again." The officer said as he handed Naruto the ticket. Officer Cortez walked back to his vehicle, and I couldn't help to hear the string of colorful words that left his mouth while he walked away.

"Great, first day out and we get a ticket." I said frustrated.

"Oh it's not a big deal Sakura!" Naruto shouted gleefully. I gave him a cold stare, and looked up at the sky.

"Naruto...how much money do you think we have?!" I shouted into the sky.

"Uh, a lot?" He said with a questioning look. I pinched him hard on the side of his stomach.

"OW!" He yelped in pain.

"No Naruto, I wish."

& Just like that, our adventure began. Even though we were now college students, we had no idea what we were going to be going through.

I cursed under my breath...

Oh god, we're gonna have one _hell_ of a ride.

* * *

**__**

Well that's that. I hope you guys liked the first chapter of my story! Review please! I really want to know what you guys thought of it! Would you like me to continue? Do you like it? Or no?

The song is I Won't Stand Alone by Johnny Pacar!

Picture to support the chapter! (Make sure you replace the word 'dot' with a period, and remove all the R's from Http, also make sure that your computer does not add an extra http, because it will not work. If links do not work, go to photobucket and under search type: dancingthefoxxchalk, go to my album and it will be labeled as the name of the chapter.)

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/Narutodfg.jpg

REVIEW!

-Goose-


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

A/N: Before I begin the next chapter, I'd like to let you guys know that none of the links to the pictures that I put at the end of the chapter are mine. I get them from photobucket. So i'm just letting you guys know. Well anyways, i'm going to try to keep Sasuke in character, and depending on how far I get with this chapter he'll make his entrance, i'm sure he will. So I hope you guys like it. Please review, I really want feedback. This chapter wont be all that great, i'm trying to introduce the college campus, and all that stuff, so be patient.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto OR any of the pictures I post for any chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

College Campus, Boys Dorms, and Obsidian Eyes

__

X.x.X

We've got one chance to break out  
And we need it now  
'Cause I'm sick and tired of waiting  
Sick of this fucking apartment

Love me or leave me or rip me apart  
This is the voice that I was given and  
If you don't like it take a long walk  
Off of the shortest pier you can find  
And I'll be singing it out I'll be singing...

X.x.X

The rest of the drive to Konoha University for the Gifted was a passing blur. The moons serenading glow shined on my face, and the light wind tousled my hair in a relaxing manner.

I kept coming in and out of a light sleep, as I realized that we were still on the road, I groaned in impatience.

Naruto looked over at me with a light smile on his face, his eyes seemed to twinkle with the moons glow casting shadows over his handsome, chiseled features.

"Hey there sleepy head, we're about five minutes away from the university." He said glancing back at the darkened road. I nodded sheepishly at him, before shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

I leaned against the seat and let out an over exaggerated sigh. My legs were beginning to cramp, and I needed to get to a restroom soon before I had an accident all over the nice, black, leather interior.

A few minutes later we were pulling into a parking lot full of cars. My eyes widened and I let a surprised gasp leave my lips. The campus was one of the biggest I had ever seen, many different buildings were scattered across a vast range of land.

A sign shone brightly with neon lights that practically blinded me. It read: Welcome to Konoha University for the Gifted.

After finding a good parking spot and getting out of the car, we walked around carefully as if we were disturbing peace. The place was gorgeous.

Everywhere I looked were lush carpets of grass, unfolding into a meadow of brightly colored flowers, white, sturdy benches could be found upon entering the spacious courtyard.

The scenery was to die for. redwood forests surround the campus, you could smell the freshness, of the air around you as well as, the salty smell of the ocean. A view of mountains could be seen from behind the building, it was one of those picture perfect moments.

The buildings were spread out into an intricate pattern, but they were gorgeous buildings made of brick, the warm colors made it seem like a very welcoming place.

Naruto and I walked on a small paved sidewalk, lined with beautiful plants and flowers that seemed very exotic. It lead straight to the main building where an office could be found.

It was amazing to think that I would be going to school in a place like this, when it resembled a castle in my eyes. When we entered the building, I could have sworn my eyes popped out of my mouth.

The walls were made out of black marble, while the floor resembled it completely, with a light tint of grey. A huge chandelier hung over us, making shadows on the tiled floor.

Naruto and I stood in awe at our surroundings, when a pretty blonde, busty woman came out of the main office, looking at us with a suspicious expression.

"State your business." She demanded.

"We're new students, we were wondering if we could get our dorm numbers." I said as sweetly as possible.

Considering that it was about 11:00 P.M the woman sighed, and ushered us into the office. We stood in an awkward silence, as the woman went through stacks of paper on her desk, taking a swig of something in a cream colored bottle.

I glanced at Naruto, who gave me a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders in response, while the woman strode towards us, her eye brows furrowed in a irritated expression. She shoved papers in our hands.

"I'm Tsunade, the schools director, blah blah blah, look in the schools pamphlet and everything should be there, we only have boys dorms available so deal with it pinky, now...i'm going to sleep. Good night." She said rushing out of the office, leaving us to fend for ourselves.

"**WHAT**?!" I shouted to no one in particular, the woman had left before she even heard my ranting on about how unfair this was.

I couldn't help but get the stench of alcohol from her breath. What kind of school director is she? I wondered.

I looked through the papers, taking notice of the pamphlet which stated all the rules.

__

Housing

Types of Housing

Women's Dorms are used by 100 of the on-campus students.

Other: Independent on-campus housing for seniors.

78 percent of all students live in school housing of some type.

22 percent of all students live off campus or commute.

On average, 80 percent of all students are on campus during the weekend.

Students who are required to live on campus:

Students may live on or off campus.

Campus housing is available for all unmarried students regardless of year.

Campus Rules, Regulations & Policies

All students may have cars on campus.

35 percent of all students have cars on campus.

Alcohol is permitted on campus to students of legal age but certain restrictions apply.

Other Policies

Class attendance policies set by individual instructors

The campus consists of: Library, Swimming Pool, Lounging area, Girls and Boys Dorms, Gymnasium, Archery and Wrestling Arena, A track and field for various sports, a Food Court, Hospital etc. Please take into account that we are about half a mile away of a shopping district, we hope you enjoy your stay.

I quickly glanced at the other papers which included my schedule.

__

Creative Writing

Psychology

Cooking

Photography

Yoga

Introduction to Creepy Roommates 401

****

(A/N: Real class guys, researched it online Lol)

What's up with the Introduction to Creepy Roommates 401? I never signed up for that course, I didn't even know something like that existed. Oh well, that was the least of my problems, after glancing at my schedule, it had my dorm room number on it.

Apparently the buildings all had different purposes. Building A was the girls dorms, and building B was the boys dorms. My heart sank when my schedule said:

__

Every student living in dorms MUST have a roommate, no exceptions.

Followed by:

__

Dorm #: 201B

B.

I was in building B, the unmistakable boys dorms. This was no fair, was that even allowed?

I would have to suck it up, my dream was to major in Psychology, my mom always wanted me to pursue the medical business, although, I was exceptionally good at those things, I had set my mind on becoming a Psychologist.

I sighed in frustration.

Well...how bad could it be?

* * *

"I do not approve of this at all. Sakura, you can't possibly stay in a boys dorm!" Naruto said in a hushed whisper, he was carrying 3 of my suitcases, while I carefully and quietly opened the door of my dorm, with a small gold key that I was given.

"I really don't have a choice I replied back." I swung open the door. The dimmed lighting of the hall poured into the medium sized dorm room.

I couldn't see it clearly because of the darkness. I could make out a figure lying on a single bed the sat in the right upper corner of the room, a few feet away on the left upper corner sat another bed, it's sheets neatly laid out.

I could make out two wooden desks and the foot of both beds. A small window was at the far end of the room, the moon illuminated the room a bit more.

I could make out two doors, which I assumed to be a bathroom and closet. The carpet was a charcoal black, and the walls were a creamy pearl color.

As much as I wanted to complain, I decided against it.

I wonder if this guy knew he was going to have to share a room with a girl, I smirked, thinking of the fuss this guy would make in the morning when he realized that I was a chick.

I stepped into the room carefully, trying to not make a ruckus, I didn't want to get on the guys bad side by waking him up.

Naruto followed close behind me, and just as he was about to set my bags down...he tripped over his own two feet.

I mean seriously, how does someone do that? & just like that, the peace was lost.

He crashed down onto the floor hard, I heard a girlish yelp come from Naruto as he fell face first onto the floor. I slapped my forehead in annoyance, and looked over at the sleeping figure.

"Shut up." I heard the guy mumble. Okay, and I have now made my first impression, I was not on this guys good side, and he was only a stranger!

Without hesitation, I bent down, and yanked Naruto up, and began pushing him out the door.

"Sakura! Be careful." I heard him say as I closed the door in his face.

In the dark I attempted to change into my green flannel pajamas, hoping that Mr. Grouchy wouldn't turn around. After, I finished dressing, I plopped onto my bed thinking about the coming day.

I was relieved that tomorrow was Sunday, and classes would not start until Monday morning. I just hoped, that I could at least get a good nights sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to be practically blinded by the sunlight that shone through the small window above my bed. Something had woken me up...a voice. I looked around trying to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"I said what do you think you're doing?" I heard the same voice say.

I looked over to my right, and spotted a boy with raven hair that stood up on its ends, and dark obsidian eyes that seemed to flash red in the sunlight. His pale skin was absolutely flawless, and I was speechless...was this my roommate?

"Huh?" I replied dumbly.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He repeated slowly with an irritated look on his face.

"I happen to live here." I replied, turning over to face the wall.

"Don't turn your back on me." He stated. Who does this guy think he is? I glanced back at him for a second.

"Who are you? My mother?" I retorted. He looked outraged.

"If you _NEED_ to know. They ran out of girls dorms." I said, sitting up in my bed. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

He grunted giving me a cold stare.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I mumbled, covering my face with my hands.

When does the fun begin?

* * *

**__**

How was that guys? Decent I hope. Well anyways I would really appreciate your feedback. REVIEW!!

The song for the chapter is Black Mamba by The Academy Is...

Today's picture is...(MAKE SURE YOU REPLACE THE WORD DOT FOR A PERIOD, AND TAKE OUT THE R'S FROM HTTP.)

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/sakura1.jpg

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/sasuke.jpg

ALRIGHTY THEN. REVIEW PLLLLLEASE.

-Goose-


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

I'll be changing the point of view from time to time, so to not put any confusion on you guys, I'll put who's point of view its narrating as.

So anyways, there's not really much to say so, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Fake Smiles, A Princess, and Power Walking**

_Oh, you're throwing everything you have at me  
cheap shots, low blows  
will you ever let it go  
you're so pathetic  
give it a rest  
you're not gonna win  
you're never gonna_

_You love the sound of your own voice  
in a crown of death upon your head  
come on, you and all your royalty  
only adds to infamy  
you're going to taste my fist_

_You're so good at stretching the truth,  
into a sugar coated lie.  
Everyone takes a bite.  
I have been dining with the enemy.  
It was a wolf in sheep's clothing.  
Now it's so clear to me.  
Oh-hhh-ohh_

_I've had enough of your games  
if you're not trembling, you'd better be  
cause we're gonna be the end of you  
I've had enough of your games  
I'm gonna show them who you really are  
And I can tell you right now, it won't be pretty_

_You say, "I can convince anyone, anything"  
provoking the anger of, a jealous God  
still you spin a web of lies, fear, lust, pride, greed and shame  
you said no one, oh you said no one escapes the pain, pa-a-a-ain._

_I've had enough of your games  
if you're not trembling, you'd better be  
cause we're gonna be the end of you  
I've had enough of your games  
I'm gonna show them who you really are  
And I can tell you right now, it won't be pretty_

_I'm a coward not a fighter, disguised as a lover  
in disguise, in disguise  
For so long now, you held me down  
you held me, you held me down  
you held me down  
you held me down for so long  
but its not gonna last  
cause I can see right through your beautiful lies_

_I've had enough of your games  
if you're not trembling, you'd better be  
cause we're gonna be the end of you  
I've had enough of your games  
I'm gonna show them who you really are  
And I can tell you right now, it won't be pretty_

_Oh you're throwing everything you have at me  
cheap shots, low blows  
will you ever let it go  
you're so pathetic  
give it a rest  
you're not gonna win  
you're never gonna._

With an irritated look on her face, the pink haired girl sat at the edge of her bed, facing the man who had woken her up from her slumber. Her lips curved slightly upwards, in a smirk, imitating the man opposite from her.

He sat at the edge of his bed as well, with an annoyed expression, he laced his fingers together and brought them under his nose, as if thinking of something to say. Before he could think of a witty comeback, the said man was astounded that the woman had spoken first before himself.

"Listen, I came here to do what I have to do. You know, go to class and get a Psychology major. So I would really like to go through the rest of my day without hard feelings alright?" She said with a hurried tone. She stretched out her arm, as a greeting.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She said with a light smile. He glanced at her wondering how he had gotten stuck in this predicament. He made a slight 'tch' noise as he turned away from her.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said in a monotone voice. Somewhat insulted, Sakura turned her head as well, as the awkward silence stretched throughout the small room.

Finally standing up, she strode over to the bathroom mumbling a string of curse words. She shut the door a little harder then intended. The obsidian eyed boy stayed in his position and glanced at the alarm clock on the wooden desk besides his bed. He heard the shower running, and took this as an advantage to do a little investigation. Although knowing that going through her things was completely crossing her privacy, he grunted, reassuring himself that he was an Uchiha and he didn't need to worry about matters like that.

He walked over to the girls luggage that rested at the foot of her bed, and as quietly as possible unzipped her bag. He was immediately taken by surprise. Why did this woman have a men's shaving kit, and a lamp shade? He wondered. He already didn't like her.

This seemed suspicious to him, and instead began rummaging through her bags before she could come out of the shower.

The thing that did intrigue her about the woman was that she hadn't thrown herself at him like most women had. It made him feel at ease that at least the said woman wouldn't ravish him while he slept.

Having found nothing of interest besides a picture frame of the girl and her family, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy towards her. The picture showed a smiling family, all seeming a little too excited to take the picture, he had always been good at interpreting people with their eyes and gestures, and this picture seemed as though everyone in it put on a fake smile.

The pink haired girl smiled a small smile to the camera, leaning closer to a taller pink haired woman who he assumed to be her mother. A man with red hair and green eyes stood a bit farther away from the two women, as if in his own little world. This photograph would fool anyone into thinking that her family was perfect, but it didn't fool him. He was after all, an Uchiha.

The said boy turned his head to look at the bathroom door, noticing that the sound of water had stopped, he quickly shoved the picture frame back into the bag, standing up and striding out of the dorm room. He didn't hesitate to slam it harder then intended, trying to annoy the woman. After all, she seemed too happy with her life, and that was just not fair. He would not tolerate it, while he was around.

* * *

****

(Sakura's POV)

The whole time I showered I couldn't help but wonder why that guy was being so damn mean. I had never met him in my life so I couldn't understand why he was being such an asshole to me for no reason. I came here for a purpose so I was determined to not let that guy get to me.

I dressed in the bathroom, not wanting to take any risks. You never know, this guy could end up being some pervert. I changed into some black jeans, and a white tank top. I stepped out of the restroom and grabbed my extremely comfy red turtle neck cotton sweater that hung loosely and went down a little passed my thighs. It was my favorites sweater that I had gotten the previous Christmas from my mother.

I put my hair up, and slipped on some red flip flops that I had brought along. I might as well enjoy this day to the fullest. Now, what was Naruto's dorm number again?

I knocked on the seventh door of the floor. I had been trying to find Naruto for the longest time unable to locate him. No matter how many times I tried to call his cell phone, it kept going straight to the voicemail.

'Hey you've reached Naruto, if you're calling to talk to me about the Ramen you've had in your life time, I'll definitely call you back, if your calling to blame me for something...well, I didn't do it!'

That was his voicemail, I wanted to stab somebody every single time I heard it, it was becoming rather infuriating.

A man with red hair, and teal colored eyes opened the door. He had strange, black markings around his eyes, and he was fairly short. He took one glance at my hair, grunted, and closed the door in my face. I was pretty much shocked. Was everyone rude at this university? I could hear a woman's shout inside the dorm room.

"Gaara! Who was that?!" The woman screeched.

"Shut up Temari." He replied.

"Well, sorry for my presence, princess." I said just above a whisper. The door swung open, a very furious look on the same mans face.

"What did you say?" He said menacingly.

"Nothing." I squeaked and power walked to the next door.

I knocked again, a little more furiously.

"Hey Dog Breath, get the door!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

"How about you go get it loser!" Another voice shouted back.

"Bark!" What the? A dog?

I stood impatiently, waiting until someone opened the door.

"You know, I don't like you, mutt." I heard the same familiar voice say as the said man opened the door. I sighed in relief, I wanted to just fling my arms around him. I had finally found Naruto, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Why the hell have you not been answering your phone?! I've been knocking on everyone's doors trying to find you!" I shouted at him.

"Calm down Sakura! I'm sorry, I think it's still in my bag." He said trying to take my hands off of his shoulders. I stopped shaking him, before I could give him any more brain damage.

"You seem to be getting along with your roommate." I stated.

"Psh, yeah, I didn't like this guy from the first time I stepped into the room. Do you know he got special permission to have his dog in here?" He said with a bewildered expression.

"It's the most annoying thing ever." He said with an over exaggerated tone. A growl could be heard from the other side of the door. Naruto looked back nervously.

"I was just kidding Akamaru, you know I like you." He said, rolling his eyes at me.

I laughed.

"So what's up Sakura?" He asked me with curiosity.

"Let's go out." Coming out more of a demand then a question. He nodded is head furiously.

"Yeah, sure. Just wait here real quick, I'll go get ready." He said frantically.

"Anything to get out of here." I heard him mumble. I laughed.

"Hey aren't you going to introduce me to your roommate?" I asked him. He gave me a look of astonishment.

"No. You won't like him." Is all he said, before he shut the door in my face. I stood there with a blank expression. Alright then that's a nice way to make me wait. I stood impatiently making dramatic sighs. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he came out, dressed in his usual black baggy pants and orange shirt.

I never questioned his sense of style, but what was up with the orange shirt?

"Where do you wanna go Sakura?" He asked me in wonder, as we walked down the hall.

"Anywhere, it looks like we both can't stand our roommates." I said with a growl.

"You don't like your roommate?" He asked me curiously.

"Nah, he's a stoic bastard. You know what I wake up to this morning?"

Naruto shook his head.

"He says 'I said what do you think your doing?'" I quoted. I cracked my knuckles.

Just as we were about to go down to check out the campus we heard more yelling.

"Tenten calm yourself." I heard a voice say, I looked over my shoulder to see a man with long brown tresses of hair, and violet colored eyes, running towards us at full speed. His eyes were the most interesting thing about him, they looked practically white.

"I will not calm down Neji!" A woman's voice screeched. I whipped my head around to look again, this time managing to catch of the woman before a kunai zoomed passed my face. My eyes widened in shock, and Naruto seemed aggravated as well.

The woman had a frown on her face, her brown eyes stared at the man she had referred to as 'Neji' and her brown hair was up in two identical buns on the sides of her head.

"Neji, look what you made me do." She said without much care. The Neji person stopped to look at the girl.

"Tenten, I wasn't going to stand here and let you stab me." he turned to look back at us.

"I apologize for her behavior." He said in an elegant manner.

"That's alright, I mean I just saw my life flash before my eyes, but it's ok." I said sarcastically. Tenten strode over to where I was, her smile instantly turned into a wide grin, and she outstretched her arm in introduction.

"I'm Tenten, and that's Neji." She said happily, I cautiously grasped her hand in mine.

"Sakura Haruno, and this is Naruto." I said with a tinge of mistrust. She laughed at my nervousness.

"Don't worry, I handle my weapons with great care. I knew that the kunai wouldn't hit you. Just don't tell anyone that I had it. I could get expelled." She said, whispering the last sentence. I nodded politely.

Right away, she grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him down the long narrow hallway. She glanced around once more, and waved happily at us. I waved back, putting on a fake smile.

"Naruto. I changed my mind." I said through gritted teeth. He smiled prettily back at Tenten, waving in a stiffed expression.

"What's that Sakura?"

"I want to go back to my dorm, and sleep all day. This is getting crazy."

* * *

****

Sorry if this one was kind of boring guys, kind of got stuck.

The song for this chapter is Wolf In Sheep's Clothing by This Providence

Pictures (MAKE SURE TO REPLACE THE WORD DOT WITH A PERIOD, TAKE OUT THE R'S IN BETWEEN HTTP.)

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/f5df1fb9.gif

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/df.png

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/41.jpg

Pssst..Neji's my favorite character...thats why theres an extra picture of him, lol.

REVIEW

-Goose-


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

Hello there, another chapter! Yay, by the way, most of you know how random my stories are. They'll make you laugh, cry, and want to punch a wall, so this story is going to be like this as well. Just thought I would let you guys know.

I also need some boy help guys. I know how pathetic but whatever. If anyone's interested in helping me out. Let me know!

On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I do not own the picture to this chapter either!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hearts of Stone, Falling Tears, and Creative Writing

__

X.x.X

It's hard to accept what you don't understand  
And it's hard to launch without knowing how to land  
And how, when it burns, you can't change a thing  
You can soften the blow, but you can't stop the sting  
I've been going through changes….

X.x.X

****

(Sakura's POV)

How stupid does he think I am? Does he think that I wouldn't notice that he had gone through all my things? The thing people should know about me is my organization and tidiness.

I can not handle having something out of order. I need perfection when dealing with objects. Everything must be in the correct place in order for me to feel at ease.

So you can imagine how I reacted when I came back in the dorm room, a few hours later, to find the things in my bags, not where they had been.

Maybe this Sasuke person thought I wouldn't notice, but something like this is absolutely preposterous.

The frame of my so called family, was in the completely wrong bag. I felt like I held no privacy in this place. He had seen what I wished my family to be.

I wished us to be happy and that's just something that could never happen. I felt like my privacy had been shattered.

How do I know that he won't do this again? I lied on my bed most of the time, wondering where this stoic bastard was, so I could give him a piece of my mind.

This could not go on, I wished I had gone to another university. It was too late now, but if I just focused on my classes and pay no regard to Sasuke then maybe I can leave this place sooner.

He disgusts me.

A pretty face, but a heart made of stone.

Those were the thoughts that crossed my mind when he actually walked into the room. The room was pitch dark, and I lied on my back looking up at the ceiling.

I was beyond furious. I assume he thought I was sleeping and instead walked over to his bed. He sat down and sighed.

What could be bugging him? Has he not had enough of looking through my things? I rid my mind of any pity I had for him.

I sat up on my bed, I saw the shadow of his head look up, and I could tell he didn't know I was awake.

"Why?" Is all I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with his monotone voice.

"Why did you go through my things?" I said angrily at him. The silence continued, words not being spoken and all you could hear is a drizzle of rain lightly falling on the window pane.

"How did you know?" He asked me. I laughed, a laugh that i'm sure he could tell, was out of pure anger.

"You're talking to a perfectionist. I know exactly where all my things are." I stated bluntly.

"Now, why did you do it?"

"I don't owe you any explanations. Leave me alone."

"Don't owe me any explanations?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You went through my things. It's my business!" I stated, I was standing up and pointing an accusing finger at him.

What could be going through his mind, maybe for once he's realized, that not everyone would bow down to him.

* * *

**__**

(Normal POV)

Nobody had ever stood up to him this way, and because of that he was intrigued. Of course, it was not any attached feelings towards the girl, but more of an interest in what was driving her.

She stood and yelled at the raven haired boy, and with every passing second he got more aggravated by her actions.

No one stood up to an Uchiha like that.

He stood up, unable to contain his anger.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." He said too calmly, trying to hide his raged emotion. He knew that he had suppressed any emotions from showing ever since his family had died.

Ever since his brother had murdered his whole family. It angered him even more to think that this girl, who he had no bond with, could possibly be making him crack under pressure.

"...and what will you do if I continue yelling? Well listen here, I can talk to you however I want, you don't own me!" Sakura screeched. Sasuke's face contorted in anger.

"I'll shut you up!" He screamed back at her. Sakura looked taken aback, how could she be stuck with a guy like this? She wondered helplessly.

"Try it!" She yelled back. She lifted her arm, and slapped Sasuke across his right cheek.

They were both furious unable to contain their emotions. In that instant Sasuke came to life, and grabbed the girls wrists forcefully, pushing her down on her bed.

Sakura laid on her back, trying to push him off. Sasuke's knees were drawn up on either side of her body.

"Slap me again. I dare you." He whispered menacingly. Sakura was scared. She was scared out of her mind. Why is he this way? She wondered. There must be a reason to him fury. No one should be born with a heart this cold.

"Get off of me." She said, her voice dripping with resentment.

"I don't have to deal with this! I've suffered enough! I don't need another person like my father, get off of me!" Sakura screeched. She twisted her body frantically, her head going side to side.

Her father? Sasuke wondered. He knew he had been correct about his hypothesis.

He had been correct that her father had looked more distant from the two women. For once in his whole life, he felt angst and...guilt. Something that was residing in his stomach.

Something that he had never felt before, he had never felt guilt. For once he wondered if someone else could have had a life like his.

He could hear her panting, and as much as she tried to hide it, he could hear he ragged breathing, and see her chest heaving up and down. He could feel her body shaking from under him.

As much as she tried to hide it, a sob escaped from her lips.

He felt...guilty. He had rendered her memories again. It didn't matter that he didn't know the situation. The fact that he had brought them back to her to cause...pain, made him feel...guilty.

He never knew how to deal with situations like this. Something like this to him was...alien, unknown, and he didn't like not knowing.

"Hey..." He said loosening his grip on her wrists. She didn't respond to him, but instead tilted her head away from his glare.

"Hey...you're ok." He said. He didn't know if that was what he should say. He said it as a statement, instead of a question, but it was a start. He got off of her, and stood up over her bed, looking at her helpless form.

She looked...vulnerable. What happened to the confident girl who was shouting at him not too long ago?

He wondered, if he had actually reminded her of her own father, and by the way she reacted he knew, that her father was not a good man.

He didn't like being compared to someone that brought other people pain. He couldn't help but be the way he was. It was not his fault that this was the result of the pain he had suffered, years ago.

"Why...did you say...that you didn't need another person like your father? What is your father like?" He asked.

He didn't know what drove him to ask the question, but he felt like he needed to know. Like, he needed to know her situation...to feel reassured that he wasn't the only one that suffered.

He saw her tilt her head slightly to look at him. She wondered what had made him curious? What had made him talk to her...like a person.

"When I trust you...I will tell you." She told him, her voice slightly shaking.

He nodded, even though she could not see him in the darkness that engulfed both of them. He didn't know what else to say. So he said nothing, and instead he walked into the bathroom, to take a shower and go to sleep.

Too many emotions in one day, made him feel weak. Maybe, he would feel better in the morning.

* * *

**__**

(Sakura's POV)

Ugh, that was the most horrible situation I have ever had to encounter. I had dreamt dreams of my father that night. I woke up screaming in the middle of the night.

I could have probably woken up the whole university, but I had felt a hand clamp over my mouth and felt someone shaking me lightly.

I opened my eyes, and I noticed I was drenched in a cold sweat. I felt like I had just ran a marathon, I couldn't see the shadowed figure above me. I just heard the words that were being spoken to me.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare. It's okay." I kept hearing the voice say to me, and soon I had fallen asleep again.

I had concluded that it must have also been a dream. Because I knew that the only person in the room besides me was Sasuke, and it was impossible to picture him, being the one to sooth me, and reassure that everything was ok. It confused me.

The next time I woke up, the sun was shining in the room, practically blinding me. It reminded me of the first morning that I had arrived at the university. Except this time I didn't have someone demanding what I was doing.

I looked over at the alarm clock on my desk. Something wasn't right. Classes started at 10, and it was 9:50. My eyes shot over to where Sasuke should have been sleeping, but he wasn't there. How dare he?

He hadn't woken me up! I couldn't be late to my first day of classes!

I threw the covers off of me, and I spotted Sasuke at the door, putting his shoes on. Oh hell no!

I ran into the bathroom and changed frantically into blue jeans and a grey and blue striped shirt. I stumble out of the bathroom, putting on black flats.

Where was my backpack? Oh my god, I don't have time for this. I was on a rampage, running around everywhere.

Just as Sasuke was going to step out of the dorm room, I tripped, and landed painfully on the floor. He looked over his shoulder and shrugged. Before he could step out I grabbed his ankle and he tumbled over as well.

"You! Help me find my backpack!" I demanded.

"Why should I?" He asked me with a scowl on his face.

"Just do it! Please!" I begged him.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon, we're gonna be later to class!" I whined.

"_WE_? No, you are."

"I won't let you go until you help me find my backpack."

He scoffed.

"Like you can hold me here." He said. He grabbed my hand, trying to tear it off of his ankle. He wasn't even remotely close to removing it.

"What the hell?" He said angrily, still trying to remove my hand.

"I have something that my great friend Naruto would like to call 'Super Human Strength. I don't plan on letting you go any time soon."

I could tell he didn't believe me, and he kept trying to remove my arm. I laughed at him, which only irritated him more.

"Why didn't you use, your stupid strength last night?" He asked me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't want to hurt you." I said with a grin.

"Hn."

"Help me find my backpack."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You know Sasuke, I can keep this going all day, but time won't stop for you. We have two minutes to get to class."

His eyes widened, and then finally he nodded. I let go of his ankle and there we were both running around the room looking for my backpack.

"Found it!" I shouted. I retreated my backpack from under my bed, and then we both zoomed out of the door. Running at a similar pace.

I grabbed my schedule from my bag, as I ran for my life. Okay, so not my life but whatever, I just don't want to be late!

Creative Writing.

A left here. I zoomed to the left into another hall.

A right here. I zoomed to the right and into another hall.

Another right.

Huh? Why is Sasuke still next to me?

Here! I put my hand on the door knob of a classroom.

Sasuke's hand was on my own hand. What the?

"Ew. Don't touch me." I said with a disgusted look.

Oh god, is he in the same class.

We swung the door open, both trying to get in at the same time.

"Get out of the way." I sneered.

"I was here first."

"No you weren't"

"Yes I was."

"Would you kindly take a seat?" We heard another voice say.

We both looked up, still stuck at the door.

A man with long white hair looked at us. How old is this guy?

"I'm Jiraiya you're Creative Writing teacher."

I glanced at Sasuke, who glanced at me.

The hell begins.

* * *

**__**

I think this chapter is longer then my usual ones. Well anyways, hope you liked it. Sorry if you aren't seeing much fluff, I have to take their relationship slowly, Sasuke isn't going to suddenly fall in love with her or something lol.

Alrighty then.

The song for the chapter is Going Through Changes by Army Of Me.

Pictures for the chapter (REMEMBER TO REPLACE THE WORD DOT WITH A PERIOD AND TO TAKE OUT THE R'S IN BETWEEN HTTP)

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/naruto73.jpg

The picture made me laugh. I had to put it even though it doesn't exactly go with the chapter. I love that Sasuke's smiling. :D

The other two I was planning to put weren't working. If you'd like to see them go to photobucket and search the user dancingthefoxxchalk, it will be labeled the title of the chapter :D

REVIEW!

Goose


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Hey guys, Okay this whole chapter is pretty much all funny. I'm so sad that school is starting on Monday again, but I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!! I do own this plot though**.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Pervert, Psychology, and a Heart to Heart Conversation**

__

X.x.X  
Magick, without tears  
Magick, without tears  
Magick, without tears  
The magick-al vaneer

The way to mother noose  
The way to suck an egg  
The way to golden dawn  
The way to Koh Phangan

The glitter on the snow  
the place to always go  
Do what you will  
Do what you will  
X.x.X

****

(Sakura's POV)

"Psssst..."

"Hn."

"Psssst...Sasuke!"

"Shut up."

"Sasuke, the element on number 6, line 5 is Juxtaposition right?" I whispered to Sasuke, who sat in the desk in front of me.

We were taking a test to see where we were on information that was necessary for the course, and what we needed to work on, I had been trying to get Sasuke's attention for a while now.

Every time I tapped him on the shoulder he would shrug it off and continue his work. He ignored me constantly, and I began wondering if it was futile to try and get him on a good side. If there was even such a thing as 'his good side'.

I poked his shoulder with my pencil.

"Psssst...Sasuke!" He looked over his shoulder, a scowl on his face.

"What do you want?" He said with furrowed eyebrows.

"I already tol-"

"You two! Save the flirting until after class or leave!" Jiraiya told us.

"Actually...you guys can show all the love you have for each other in a few minutes. I do specialize in Romance Novels, and I would love inspiration." He said with a smile.

Sasuke and I looked at each other for a second before turning away, avoiding each others glances.

What's up with this guy?

I sighed, finally giving up, the last thing I needed was rumors to start. I bit my pencil nervously. I had learned all these things before, but I couldn't quite put my mind on what the answers were. I was wracking my brain for the answers.

"What's the answer. I know this. I know this." I kept whispering to myself.

"You should stop talking to yourself, you sound delusional." I heard Sasuke say.

"Shut up." I snapped at him, as I continued to gnaw on my pencil.

Time to guess. I began bubbling in random answers on the sheet, hoping that I would do okay at least.

Even if this test was just to see where we were at, I didn't want to be the one that knew less then every one else! I would seem pathetic, and I didn't want to give Sasuke something else to boost his ego.

"Oh, I'm ready for you, you stupid test. I'm going to get all the answers right and there's nothing you can do about it." I said, a menacing look gleaming in my eyes. I pulled up my sleeves.

"You're ridiculous, now you're talking to inanimate objects." I heard Sasuke say again.

"Hey! Mind your own business." I whispered back to him.

"...and go!" I said to myself, as I began scrawling frantically on the piece of paper. I could see Sasuke looking at me from the corner of my eye. He shook his head as if in disappointment.

Heh, well screw him.

"Times up." Jiraiya said loudly. Everyone set down their pencils.

Damn, it's over already? I was on a roll. A fire was still lit in my eyes. I looked at the clock hanging over the door.

10 minutes until class is over, and then off to Psychology, which is the most important class for my career.

"Okay, Sasuke, Sakura." Jiraiya called to us.

"Hn?"

"Huh?"

"You may show affection towards each other...now!" He shouted.

Sasuke and I looked at each other, confused.

Jiraiya had a video camera pointed to us, and was recording our confused faces.

"You pervert!" I shouted, just as the bell rang. Sasuke and I zoomed out of the classroom, trying to cover our blushes.

How embarrassing.

"What? I just wanted to see some teenage love." I heard Jiraiya say innocently.

* * *

I had ran most of the way to my Psychology class, trying to avoid the snickers as I passed by. I can not believe that pervert of a teacher said that in front of all the students.

I sat down at the nearest desk panting. I looked around making sure that Sasuke didn't have this class.

I sighed in relief when the late bell rang, and he hadn't walked in.

"I am your professor. Morino Ibiki. I can show you ways to twist peoples minds, whether you gain control of their id, ego, or super ego, is up to you, but I will show you ways to torture your opponents, using only words. They will bow down to you in an instant." A man said to the students.

What the?

The man had scars across his face, that made him look intimidating. Immediately, he began talking about what we would learn in the course. I scrawled notes furiously, with graduation in mind.

"I will teach you about each of the seven types of Psychology: Psychoanalyses, Cognitive, Behaviorism, Humanistic, Biological, Evolutionary, and Social-Culture. You will learn about Sigmund Freud and his dream theory. You will learn about the different archetypes that make up people's personalities. I will make you learn all about the brain. The different lobes for example: The Occipital Lobe, The Parietal Lobe, The Frontal Lobe, and The Temporal Lobe. You will learn about the functions of parts of the brain for example: The Amygdala, Cerebrum, Cerebellum, Hippocampus, and others. Are you ready for the work?!"

By the end of his speech everyone was looking at him with a scared expression. I was just pumped and I was the only one who stood up and agreed with him. A fire lit up in my eyes.

"**I'M READY**!" I screeched, pumping a fist in the air.

* * *

I dragged my feet to my next class, I was so exhausted from so much 'supporting'. Even though Ibiki is a hard teacher, I think he will definitely get me in shape and get me ready for my career.

Of course, all my energy was pretty much gone by the end of the class. I walked down the halls with my shoulders slumped, and my eyes half open. I was dozing off just walking.

I pushed the door open to my Cooking class.

Kitchens were set up around the large room. There was a total of nine kitchens all with their own cooking utensils, stove, counters, sinks and refrigerators. A big and long table was set up in the middle of the whole room, for eating, I assumed.

I made my way to the table to sit down, but before I could even set my backpack down my professor made her way in.

She looked really sweet actually. I loved her purple hair, maybe, I'm not the only one with an odd hair color?

"My name is Mitarashi Anko. Just call me Anko." She said with a sweet smile.

I snickered. She looks like a pushover. Looks like this course will be a piece of cake. HA! Cake, get it? Cause i'm in a cooking class...and cake is...?

Never mind.

Anko's smile suddenly turned into a crooked grin.

"**SEPERATE INTO TWO'S AND FIND A KITCHEN MAGGOTS**!" She suddenly yelled.

"**IF YOU DON'T FIND A PARTNER IN APPROXIMITELY 10 SECONDS YOU FAIL THE COURSE**!"

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I jumped up from my seat looking around frantically.

"Can I be your partner?!" I yelled into a blonde girls ear. She looked around startled, grabbing her ear.

"**WILL YOU NOT MAKE MY EAR BLEED PLEASE**?!" She yelled back.

"Uh, is that a no?" I asked questioningly. She huffed and turned her back to me to talk to...

Tenten!

Ugh, the only person I know and she's already found a partner!

"Sorry Sakura, Ino has a bit of a temper."

I ignored her words and looked around again.

**AHHHH!**

"**TWO SECONDS TWERPS**!"

& that's when a miracle happens! I spot a boy sitting in the kitchen at the upper right corner of the room...

Alone.

I skipped merrily across the room.

"**YOU**!" I shout as I make my way to the small kitchen.

"Be my partner!" I demanded. The boy turned around slowly...

I will stab myself with a potato peeler.

"Sasuke?!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Hn."

I slid down to the floor.

"Be my partner..." I stated, my voice barely audible.

"Aa."

"Is that a yes?" I said hopeful.

"Hn."

"I don't understand, yes? Or no?"

"Aa."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"What don't you understand from hn?" He asks me.

"You're sound effects can be very misleading."

"**TIMES UP**!" Anko yelled.

I was terrified of this lady. Comes to show, that looks can be very deceiving.

She's a mad woman I tell you!

"I want to see what you can do." She stated bluntly, her hands on her hips.

"So, for today, I would like you to...no, I demand you to make brownies! I will be taste testing them, and if their disgusting...then you're outta here!" She screeched.

I cringed.

Man, she's very, very loud.

"You have the rest of the class time to make them!" She yelled and then finally she sat herself down at the table reading a book.

I immediately turned to Sasuke.

"Why are you here and why are you stalking me?!" I shouted in his ear.

"You're loud, and annoying."

I wonder if he was amused by the look on my face.

I'm annoying? **I'M ANNOYING**?!

"Oh yeah?" I said back to him, trying to think of a comeback.

He turned around to look at me, eyebrows raised, and waiting for my super awesome comeback...that never came.

"Oh yeah?"

He smirked...oh, how I'd like to drown him in dirty dish water.

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm waiting."

"Psh, your not worth it." I said back nervously.

Wow, so I just made a fool out of myself.

He grunted and then sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"Stand up."

"No."

"You have to help me!" I shouted.

"I don't know how to make brownies."

"Fine, if you don't help me, you won't get any." I said teasingly, sticking out my tongue.

"I don't like sweets."

Damn, that didn't work out the way I expected it to.

"I'll tell Anko!" I threatened.

With that, he stood up.

So even he was scared of her.

Ha.

"Put on an apron." I told him.

"Hn."

"What the hell?! Talk in full sentences, I don't understand you."

I assumed that meant ok, because he had gone to the drawer and got out an apron. He put it on and I almost laughed my ass off.

It was hilarious, he looked so...feminine.

It made it even funnier...because the apron said 'Kiss the cook' which made me roar in laughter.

I put on my own apron. It was funny because I kept glancing at him, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, it was priceless.

I could tell he was trying to avoid me, and I could see him blushing, which made him seem even more girly.

"Get flour, two eggs, the brownie mix, milk, butter, and a cup of water!" I demanded, counting the items off on my fingers.

Immediately we got to work. I barked out orders, while Sasuke followed my demands with an irritated look on his face.

about thirty minutes later, the batter was done. I looked at it with a triumphant smile on my face.

I wonder how it tastes?

I looked around, making sure that no one was watching me.

I dipped my finger in the batter and put it to my lips. Just as I was about to put it in my mouth, I felt something hit me from behind.

What...was...that?

I reached my arm behind me, touching my lower back.

It was slimy...and...oh my god.

It was an egg!

I looked around to glare at Sasuke, who was watching me intently.

"Don't eat the batter." He told me.

"You didn't have to throw an egg at me you ass!"

"Hn."

I chose to ignore him for the rest of the time that the brownie's baked. Thirty minutes later I noticed something...odd.

"Wait...Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Why...are the eggs still here?" I asked him, waiting for the answer...that I hoped he wouldn't give me.

"Oh...uh." He looked around.

"Do not tell me...that you didn't put the eggs into the mix."

"Yeah...I didn't put them in."

"**SASUKE**!!" I roared.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT THE EGGS INTO THE BATTER**?!"

"I forgot."

"That's stupid!"

"Stop being annoying, there's a simple solution."

He walked over to the oven, put on an oven mitt and took out the pan. He scooped out the half baked brownies back into a bowl, and stuck the eggs inside not even bothering to crack them. He mixed it furiously with a whisk.

I looked at him in astonishment. Not in a good way.

He is absolutely **RETARDED**!

"What...did you just do?"

"Fixed the problem."

"Two problems Sasuke..." I said sweetly.

"Hn?"

"One: The brownies were half baked. Two: **YOU DIDN'T CRACK THE EGGS, YOU JUST STUCK THE WHOLE EGG IN IT! SHELL AND ALL**!"

"Is that bad?" He asked me confused.

I slapped my forehead.

I hate my life.

* * *

**__**

Hope you guys liked the chapter. Give me feedback, I DEMAND IT!

The song for this chapter is Magick by The Klaxons. It's supposed to make no sense. That's the point :D

The pictures for today's chapter are (DONT FORGET TO REPLACE THE WORD DOT FOR A PERIOD, AND TAKE OUT ALL THE R'S IN BETWEEN HTTP.)

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/sasu-anime79.png

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/jiraiya.png

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/anko.jpg

REVIEW!

-Goose-


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

Sorry for not updating for two days. Lots going on.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._**

**_By the way, the format is so messed up. _**

**_It hasn't been working for some reason, and everything ended up being centered, I cant fix it. Sorry_**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_The Brownie of Truth, Yoga, and What?! Bonding With Sasuke?!_**

_X.x.X  
Your face is so contagious, it wears announcements,  
It leaves me breathless, I won't forget this. I won't forget.  
Sometimes it gets so hard to breathe.  
Your eyes see right through me._

_Let the walls have their say.  
Let the walls have their say.  
Let the walls have their say.  
Let the walls have their say.  
Let the walls have their say.  
Have their say._

_There's no conversation, words without remorse  
And this television drowns the only source  
Wake from these dreams of you in my arms  
To the staircase where you hold my heart  
This place, these walls mean everything to me.  
X.x.X_

* * *

"I'm going to fail, I'm never going to become a psychologist, I'll never get married, I'll live in a box and live alone for the rest of my life. I'll never be able to show my face in public again. I'll be a laughing stock forever!" I whined, grabbing my hair.

"You're over exaggerating again." Sasuke said with a bored voice.

"I am not!"

"Sakura, it's brownies. You're over exaggerating."

"Yes, but those brownies are the key to passing this class. Anko said so, and it's all your fault that- Wait, did you just call me Sakura?"

"Hn."

"I feel so touched."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the first time you say my name."

"You're annoying."

"Yes, you said that already."

"You're really annoying."

"Okay."

"Seriously."

"Okay Sasuke."

"Stupid."

"Can you stop insulting me?"

"No."

"Do you get a kick out of this?"

"Aa."

I pouted angrily and turned my back to him, looking at the baked brownies. We had been arguing for about ten minutes about whether or not we should just give Anko the brownies we made.

Of course, I was saying no. There was freaking egg shells in there! I don't know what he was thinking.

Sasuke said that she wouldn't even notice, but I disagreed.

I don't think I would eat brownies that had weird white things in it. Especially if the brownies were made by us.

You should have seen the kitchen after we had finished making the brownies.

I had insisted that we try to make more before class was over.

So we tried. I was in such a hurry...that I think those brownies came out worse then the original ones...

* * *

****

Flashback

"Sasuke, get me the milk, hurry!" I shouted as I ran around in circles.

"Here." He handed me the gallon of milk.

"Thanks. Okay, okay, we can do this Sasuke."

"I really don't care."

I looked over my left shoulder to demand eggs from Sasuke...but he wasn't there. I was holding the gallon of milk, dumbly looking around.

"Where are you?!" I shouted to the ceiling.

"I'm right here stupid, if you would just look below you." I looked down.

"AHHHHHH!"

So that's where the catastrophe happened.

He scared the bejesus out of me. I jump about 4 feet back, trip over my own two feet, the gallon of milk launches into the air...does a very awesome twirly thing in the air, and then splashes everywhere.

We sit there for a while, with blank expressions, and milk in our hair.

Anko looks at her from where she sits and shrugs.

"You're cleaning it up, not me maggots."

"Sasuke! We need more milk!" I shouted, standing up too quickly.

I slide across the floor on my feet. Sounds fun?

No.

I collide with the counter, and fall over backwards.

There I am, my head spinning.

"Ow." I open my eyes and I see Sasuke staring down at me.

"Will you at least help me up?" I say irritated.

"That's kind of hard with your head's on my lap."

Ah, great.

Just great.

I quickly got up, flustered.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"Sitting."

"Why?!"

"I didn't want to stand up."

"You need to help me Sasuke!" I whined.

"No."

"Why are you out to make my life a living hell?"

"It's not my fault you spilt the milk."

****

End Flashback

* * *

"**TIMES UP**!" Anko roared.

I sighed. This is going to end badly. I just know it.

I glanced over at Sasuke, who still had his apron on, and had his hands in his pockets.

He had a smug look on his face. Like if he was proud of himself.

Stupid.

Anko went through all of the kitchens.

None were disgusting, and my knees were shaking when she called us.

"Sakura, Sasuke! **BROWNIE**!"

"Y-yes sir...I mean ma'am!"

Sasuke and I walked over to her seat and gave her one of our brownies.

"Looks good." She said inspecting it.

"What are those white things?" She said picking at a piece of the egg shell.

"Uh...Um.." I stalled.

"Sprinkles." Sasuke said dully.

Smooth Sasuke. Smooth.

I never thought I'd see the day where Sasuke can say 'Sprinkles.'

It's like if I saw him say 'Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice.'

Ha ha ha ha.

Now I'm picturing him as a powerpuff girl.

The anticipation was building up, it was like everyone was waiting for this one moment. Everyone seemed to lean in their seats, waiting for Anko's disapproval.

She took a bite, savoring the flavor.

"This is pretty good- **HACK**!" Anko...was choking.

No doubt, on a piece of shell.

I ran around the table.

"**OH my god WE KILLED HER**!" I shouted.

Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder, which made me stop.

I looked up at him. He was way too close for comfort.

I gulped.

He got closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And BAM!

He flicked my nose.

"Idiot, calm down."

I sat down grumpily.

"I'm still alive." Anko croaked.

"Sorry about that, just choked a bit. These were delicious." She told us.

Everyone seemed to be disappointed, I guess they wanted something to happen

Honestly, I'm glad it turned out this way.

"Sasuke, try one." I offered.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to die." He told me, putting his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

* * *

****

(Yoga Time! )

(Normal POV)

Sakura walked into her yoga class, exhausted. She had never expected her first day of classes to be so...well, hard. She hoped that Yoga would help her relax, and get rid of the days stress.

She was ready.

Mats were placed around a large room, the light slightly dimmed, and there were mirrors all along the walls. Students were seated on individual mats. She followed suit, and sat down as well.

Before she could even let her eyes roam around the room, a strange man got her attention, and she immediately reconsidered taking that class.

Maybe it was a mistake.

The man came in, with a mop top haircut, and a hideous green jumpsuit.

"Hello my youthful students, you're just full of youthfulness aren't you? I'm Maito Gai! I am your youthful yoga instructor!" He shouted, giving a blinding smile.

Sakura thought, she might be going blind.

He immediately ordered everyone to do basic yoga animal poses.

Sakura had been doing so well, until she got to the flamingo pose. It was difficult since it was her first yoga session.

She kept losing her balance and toppling over. It annoyed her.

Every time she fell over Gai would yell in her ear.

"**NEVER GIVE UP SAKURA! YOUR YOUTHFULNESS CAN SHINE THROUGH ANY YOUTHFUL PROBLEM**!"

Which would cause her to fall over again, clutching her ear painfully.

She found yoga strangely soothing and relaxing. Even though she was failing miserably at some of the poses, it made her focus on getting it correctly and for once her concentration fell on something other then her problems in life.

It mainly took her mind away from her father.

The rest of the time in Yoga class, she tried to master the flamingo pose. Which she knew would take some practice.

Heh, maybe she could get Sasuke to join in her practice?

Yeah, and maybe hell will freeze over.

* * *

****

(Lunch Time)

Drag.

Drag.

Drag.

Sakura dragged her feet across the school campus, until she had reached the food court. It was the biggest thing she had ever seen.

Any type of food you wanted was there at your convenience.

Now, if she could only find Naruto.

Sakura wasn't very hungry, after her long day, and awkward times during all her classes, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be hungry again.

She walked out of the food court building, and instead, sat under a shaded tree.

The wind lightly tousled her hair, the blades of grass swayed, and leaves danced in the air.

"It's such a nice day out." She mumbled under her breath.

"**SAKURA-CHAN**!" She heard someone call out to her.

Before she could even see who it was, she was tackled backwards, an energetic blonde looking at her.

"**GET OFF ME**!" She screeched.

Immediately he was lifted off.

It was strange, it usually took more then just her voice to get Naruto off of her.

Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke holding Naruto by the collar of his shirt.

"Dobe, leave her alone."

"What's a teme like you going to do about it?" Naruto retorted back.

They were glaring daggers at each other.

Sakura stood up to interfere any fight that was about to go on.

"No, Sasuke, you've got it all wrong. This is my friend Naruto. That's regular behavior." Sakura said, trying to ease the tension in the air.

They looked like they were going to rip each others throats out.

Sasuke reluctantly let go of Naruto's collar, and began walking off, hands in his pockets.

"Wait, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled after him.

She put a hand on his shoulder, and almost immediately he stopped and turned around, looking at her intently.

Sakura looked down at her feet. His glare was giving her the creeps.

"You...wanna eat lunch with me?" Sakura offered.

A surprised look passed over his face for almost a second. The awkward silence surrounded him, and soon Sasuke found himself sitting under the tree that Sakura was under minutes before.

Maybe he was lonely after all, Sakura assumed.

Lunch went by pretty fast. At least it did in Sakura's eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed far away from each other not uttering a word.

So...lunch went by, fairly quiet.

* * *

****

(Creepy Roommates 401)

"This class is absolutely pointless." Sasuke said sighing.

"On the contrary, I'd like to ask our teacher that I happen to have a very creepy roommate who has most classes with me."

"That's just coincidence."

"Oh, so you say. We'll just see what our professor thinks."

Just then a man with silver hair walked into the room.

The strange thing was that he had a mask draped over the lower half of his face.

Ha, and he's going to teach us about creepy?

He won't even show us his face!

Maybe Sasuke's right. This is a joke.

"Yo." The man said with a small wave.

Everyone waited for him to say something else, but all he did was sit at his desk and begin to read a book.

After about ten minutes he finally stood up again.

"I'm Kakashi, your professor. Although you guys might think that this class is a joke, let me tell you, you could learn a lot about your roommates in this class. As you guys have noticed, your roommates are all here in this class as well. It's mandatory. I have a questionnaire here that I would like you guys to ask your roommates." He told us, as he passed out sheets of paper.

"Well, get started." He said finally, and again, he sat down to read his book.

Sakura stared at the sheet of paper in her hands, and then turned to Sasuke.

"I'll ask you these questions first." She declared. Sasuke just shrugged and leaned back in his seat.

_

* * *

_

****

_Introduction to Creepy Roommates 401 Questionnaire_

_(Include Commentary)_

_-Sasuke's answers._

_+Sakura's Commentary_

_Sasuke's response to Sakura's commentary_

_1. What is your favorite color?_

_-Black._

_+Ooh, so dark and mysterious. EMO!_

_-Shut up, your annoying._

_+Can you say something different for once?_

_-No._

_2. What are your hobbies?_

_-Training._

_+For what?_

_-To build strength, and agility._

_+Alright. You've got some serious issues._

_-And you don't?_

_+Ha, no._

_-I'd have to disagree._

_+Well, no one care's what you think._

_3. What is your favorite show on TV?_

_-I don't watch TV._

_+Not at all?_

_-No._

_+What's wrong with you?_

_-Nothing._

_+You're not normal._

_-Yeah, well your not either._

_+Wow, that was so funny. Not._

_4. What is your favorite genre of music?_

_-I don't listen to music._

_+What's wrong with you?!_

_-You already asked that._

_+Yeah, and you gave me the wrong answer. Who doesn't listen to music?!_

_-Me._

_+I know. Freak._

_5. What is your favorite genre of movies?_

_-Horror._

_+Oh, you watch movies. I'm surprised._

_-Shut up._

_+Why do you like horror movies?_

_-I like the chill that I get down my spine when I watch them._

_+No further questions._

_6. How many brothers and sisters do you have?_

_-None._

_+You're an only child?_

_-No._

_+You said you don't have any siblings._

_-Not any worth mentioning._

_+Oh...Okay._

_7. If you were stranded on a desert island, and could only bring one thing, what would you bring?_

_-Food._

_+Your so boring. That's the most obvious answer._

_-I don't care._

_+HOMO!_

_8. What is your favorite food/snack?_

_-Tomatoes._

_+What do any of these questions have to do with anything?_

_-I don't know._

_+Your favorite food is tomatoes?!_

_-Yeah._

_+How cute._

_-In what way...?_

_+Just take the compliment idiot._

_-Whatever._

_9. Favorite Cereal?_

_-I don't like cereal._

_+No comment._

_-Good_

_10. Favorite muffin flavor?_

_-Banana Muffin._

_+You like muffins?_

_-Obviously._

_+That's surprising._

_-Shut up._

_11. When you are going to sleep, do you fall asleep instantly, or do you have trouble sleeping?_

_-Trouble sleeping._

_+That sucks._

_-Yeah._

_12. Do you constantly have nightmares?_

_-Yeah._

_+I think this is all signs of a creepy roommate._

_-Stop adding stupid commentary._

_+Make me._

_-Hn._

_13. Do you think you've had a troubling childhood?_

_-Troubling? That's an understatement._

_+Really? What happened?_

_-You wouldn't believe me._

_+Try me._

_-No. Not until you tell me about your father._

_14. Did you ever find torturing animals or humans amusing?_

_-...No._

_+What kind of twisted question is this?_

_-Don't ask me._

_+I'm kind of thinking that our professor is a psychopath._

_-I agree._

_15. Do you always drink alcoholic beverages?_

_-No._

_+Good boy._

_-Shut up._

_+You need to calm down._

_-NO._

_16. Are you easily agitated?_

_-I guess._

_+You guess? Psh, your the ice queen._

_-You're worse then me._

_+Am not._

_-are._

_+Not._

_17. What college course, is your most enjoyable course?_

****

_-Cooking._

_+Really?_

_-Yeah._

_+Why?_

_-I don't know._

_+That makes sense._

_-It's your turn._

_**+yep.**_

* * *

****

_Introduction to Creepy Roommates 401 Questionnaire_

_(Include Commentary)_

_+Sakura's answers._

_-Sasuke's commentary_

_Sakura's response to commentary_

_1. What is your favorite color?_

_+Green._

_-That's surprising._

_+Why?_

_-I thought it'd be pink._

_+Why?_

_-I don't know._

_+Let me guess, cause of my hair._

_-Yeah._

_+Y__ou're retarded._

_2. What are your hobbies?_

_+Meditating._

_-Seriously?_

_+Yeah...why?_

_-It's strange._

_+It's not that strange..._

_3. What is your favorite show on TV?_

_+I would have to say Viva La Bam_

_-What's that?_

_4. What is your favorite genre of music?_

_+Rock and Electronica._

_-Again, surprising._

_+Oh my god, Why?!_

_-I expected you to listen to like happy gay pop._

_+Let me guess. Because of my hair._

_-Aa._

_+You're so predictable._

_5. What is your favorite genre of movies?_

_+Comedy. I can't stand horror._

_-Why not?_

_+I get scared easily._

_-Pathetic._

_+Screw you!_

_6. How many brothers and sisters do you have?_

_+None._

_-Only child?_

_+Yeah_

_-Aa._

_7. If you were stranded on a desert island, and could only bring one thing, what would you bring?_

_+Sasuke._

_-Huh?_

_+So I could punch you in the head over and over again for being so stupid._

_-Harsh._

_+Don't care._

_8. What is your favorite food/snack?_

_+Pringles._

_-Gross._

_+You're gross_

_9. Favorite Cereal?_

_+Lucky Charms!_

_-That's the most disgusting kind._

_+You're the most disgusting kind._

_-That makes no sense._

_+You make no sense._

_10. Favorite muffin flavor?_

_-Blueberry._

_+That makes me gag._

_-You make me gag._

_11. When you are going to sleep, do you fall asleep instantly, or do you have trouble sleeping?_

_+Trouble sleeping._

_-That sucks_

_+No duh._

_12. Do you constantly have nightmares?_

_+Yeah._

_-You accuse me of being 'creepy' but you have nightmares constantly too._

_+What's your point?_

_-Nothing Sakura. Nothing._

_13. Do you think you've had a troubling childhood?_

_+Troubling._

_-Why?_

_+Father._

_-Will you just tell me?_

_+No. Soon._

_-You trust me?_

_+Somewhat._

_14. Did you ever find torturing animals or humans amusing?_

_+Sasuke, yes. Other then that no._

_-Hn._

_+That's not commentary._

_15. Do you always drink alcoholic beverages?_

_+Alcohol doesn't solve problems, it hurts you physically and mentally._

_-Ok._

_+Ok._

_16. Are you easily agitated?_

_+According to Sasuke, yes._

_-And i'm right._

_+Sure you are little girl._

_17. What college course, is your most enjoyable course?_

****

_+Cooking._

_-Thought so._

_+...creepy._

_-Hn. It's obvious._

_+How's that?_

_-Even though you were being annoying I could tell you were having fun._

_+How?_

_-you're eyes._

_+...awkward._

_-shut up. Hey...are you ever going to tell me about your father?_

_+I told you I would soon. A little impatient? It's not something I like to preach to the world._

_-...Hn._

_**+...I'll tell you tonight**._

* * *

_**Longer then average?! Sorry I didn't update for two days. School started again, and I've been busy. Sorry guys!**_

_**The song was Walls by Emery.**_

_**Pictures for the chapter (DONT FORGET TO REPLACE THE WORD DOT FOR A PERIOD, AND TAKE OUT THE R'S INBETWEEN HTTP.)**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/naru9-2.jpg**_

_**hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/OlderSasuke-1.png**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Goose**_


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

Alrighty then Chapter 7 is finished. Again, not much to say. I'm glad you guys understand about my school work and stuff. I'm being bombarded by projects already. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies.

* * *

Chapter 7

Father's True Love? C'mon and Come Clean, You Can Trust Me

__

X.x.X

Cover me up with black sheets

black out my fire and get to me  
punish my soul  
seeping through burning wounds, I betray...  
from selfish battles I lose  
so smother me in this thick smoke

let full fire burn  
let full fire burn

i'm trapped in flames

let light take over me  
let light take its turn

this is the end  
of your tears and scars

angel of death take my body  
lift me away from this heat  
fold your cold hands and bless my soul  
how your tears put out the fire

angel of death take my body  
lift me away from this heat  
fold your cold hands and bless my soul  
how your tears put out the fire

let the fire burn  
let the fire burn

i'm trapped in flames

let light take over me  
let light take its turn

this is the end  
of your tears and scars

swiftly taking me  
everything is already left behind  
i'm lost in this deadly sleep  
your medicine's killing me  
on these walls silhouettes fall and offset the flames  
time sets the pace of death  
i'm gone by tomorrow

X.x.X

* * *

****

(Normal POV)

(Dorm Room)

Sakura sat at the edge of her bed, looking down at her hands. She kept rubbing them together, as if it would ease her nervousness and resentment. She didn't want to retell the story that had haunted her in her sleep.

Just thinking about those times made her want to sit in the corner of her bed and just sleep. She sighed.

She had been staring at her hands and sending small glances at Sasuke who remained emotionless at the edge of his bed as well.

She knew she had told him, she would tell him about her father when she trusted him. Although, it seemed so soon after just one day of actually getting know him a little better, she did feel comfortable. She didn't want to admit it, but he had been her first friend here.

She wondered if he even considered her a friend. Her thoughts lightly grazed that subject for a mere second, before returning to listen to her erratic beating heart in her chest.

Sasuke looked at her, his expression as blank as ever. He knew it was hard for her to think or even talk about it. He noticed the expression on her face. It was of sadness, and anger at the same time. Obviously, this was not easy for her.

He didn't rush her.

He still couldn't get over his sudden interest in her. He kept repeating the same sentence in his head over and over again just to reassure himself.

'I just want to know what happened. I am not the only one that suffers.'

They sat in the darkness of the room. Sakura had felt better telling him in the dark, where he wouldn't be able to see her face. It made it harder if he could see her emotions cross her pale face.

It was hard to explain, and she didn't want to.

For some reason, she felt like she owed it to him. Even though there was no reason to it.

He had invaded her privacy.

He had been rude to her.

But...

He had showed an interest in her life.

That counted for something right?

He recognized her as a human, even if it was just for the moment.

For his sheer pleasure.

She didn't care. The fact that someone was willing to let her spill her darkest and inner most secrets, made a heavy burden lift off her shoulders.

She had thought about it during the day.

About telling him. She thought...maybe it's for the best.

Telling a complete stranger about it.

Who would he tell?

There was no one.

Telling a stranger, could probably be the best thing to do.

"Well..." She started.

"Take your time, you don't have to rush." He said.

She was surprised.

More then surprised. She was astounded.

Sasuke was astounded.

The words had came out of his mouth with patience.

He seemed to actually **CARE** if she was uncomfortable or not.

Of course, he wouldn't admit it.

"I guess...I'll start off when my parents got married." She said her voice low and sad.

"Sure, wherever you want."

Who am I? Sasuke asked himself. He was being so...nice.

"My parents were always so loving to each other. I wasn't even born yet, so all my life...I never saw them truly happy. From the stories my mother would tell me, they were so in love. Nothing could ever come between them. Apparently that all changed."

"A few months after I was born, they began fighting constantly. They would yell at each other, they would exchange harsh words, but it would never come down to abuse. I was glad. That soon changed as well."

"When I was old enough to notice that these daily fights weren't so little anymore, I was frightened. I would hide under my bed, shaking in fear of what my dad was capable of. I wasn't like that all the time. I guess my fear began on a certain day."

"I had came home from school, and I was excited because I had made my first friend at my new school in Virginia. I was only in 4th grade."

"There was nothing to be excited about. That same day, my father came home drunk. He had been arguing with my mother earlier on in the day about me. Apparently, I was the cause of many of their fights. That's how my father put it."

"That night, at 2 in the morning, my mother slept, and he barged into my room, drunk and angry."

Sasuke held his breath for what was coming next. He was at the edge of his seat.

Like if it was an interesting story.

But it wasn't.

It was this girls life.

"It was hard to not wake up, when my door came tumbling down. I thought someone had broken into the house. I sat up in my bed frantically looking around, only to see my dad looking over me, his breath reeking of booze."

"I said hello to him politely. I was surprised when he grabbed my hair, and yanked me out of bed hard."

Sasuke could have sworn a gasp escape his lips. It was like he was holding his breath. Even if his whole family was dead, he always knew that his family loved him. Even if Itachi didn't. His mother and father loved him so much, he knows that they would have never hurt them.

He stayed in silence.

He heard Sakura take a shaky breath.

"He threw me against the wall. I sat there like a lump, not knowing what to do. My brain couldn't understand what was going on. I had known my parents fighting all along and I assumed all of it was normal. I was young, I assumed this was true fathers love. This was normal I told myself. Everyone goes through this, I would repeat over and over again. So I didn't say anything."

"My dad came home drunk a lot after that day. He would come into my room every night after my mother had gone to sleep, and he would throw me against the walls. Yell at me. He would tell me I was worthless, that I was the cause of his problems. That I should be dead."

Sasuke had no words.

He just sat there, waiting for her to finish her story.

"It got worse."

She put her head in her hands. It brought back so many bad memories.

She had always wished for a normal family.

At the time, she thought that was normal.

"Soon, throwing me against a wall seemed like little pain. It turned to slaps, punching, kicking. He would hit me constantly, usually until I passed out, and then the next morning I would wake up in bed. He was smart about how he hit me. He would hit me where it wouldn't be obvious, my stomach usually, but soon his rage became more frequent."

"He did nothing to hide it anymore. I was tortured, mentally and physically. My mother began to notice. I was bombarded by questions. How did I get the bruises on my arms and legs she would ask. Why are there finger prints on your neck, why are you always crying?"

"I never exactly told her, until she saw it herself."

"My father was a little too loud with my daily beating. He kicked me repeatedly, and even though he had told me that if I ever screamed in pain, he would beat me ten times worse...I couldn't help it. He had even gone as far as to cut me with a knife."

"Of course, that was years ahead. I was in high school when he began actually torturing me with a knife. I had slits along my back, that was his favorite place. Where people wouldn't notice."

"That night my mom walked into the room. Her face pale, like if she had just seen a ghost. My mom was in shock."

"She tried to distract him, by trying to knock some sense into him. She stalled him with enough time to drag me up off the floor and run to her room. She locked it, and called the police. He was arrested that night. He was out of our lives, and my mom had filed for a divorce. That night, before he was dragged off, he told me 'You continue to ruin my life. I'll come back for you.'"

Sakura was quiet for another two minutes.

Sasuke took advantage to let it sink in.

It must have been hell.

"That picture, in the portrait, was taken when my mother and fathers fights had become so extreme, and when he had started beating me harder. Those are fake smiles. It helps me fantasize of a family we could have been."

"I know." Sasuke said. She seemed to understand, that maybe he could see a lot in peoples eyes.

They stayed in a silence.

"That's what you wanted to know."

He nodded, although she could not see him.

He heard her move around, and then she was lying on her bed, facing the wall.

She had a lump in her throat, and she didn't want to sob in front of Sasuke. She stayed still, not daring to move.

"What about you?" She finally said, shifting in the dark.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow. It's enough bad memories." He said, laying down on his bad as well.

"Okay." She said sadly.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry for her. His family had been murdered, he would never see them again, but she had suffered her whole life, even now.

Sakura wondered if his life could have been harder then hers. It sure seemed like it was. She sighed and drifted off to sleep, wishing to get the memories of her father out of her mind.

Sleep would come, but the nightmares would too.

* * *

"Come with me now."

"N-No."

"No? Would you like me to take your mother instead?"

"N-No p-please!"

"Then come with me."

"W-Why?"

"I love you, you're my daughter. I'm showing you fathers love."

"Th-That's not love. You hurt me."

"No I don't. You hurt yourself. You're a burden to the world, you bring this upon yourself."

Sakura stood in the middle of a darkened room. Nothing could be seen but the man with red hair standing in front of her, with a menacing smile on his face.

He took a step towards her, but Sakura stepped back.

She blinked.

When she opened her eyes again, the man was inches away from her face.

He kissed her cheek.

"I love you Sakura."

A slap was echoed in the room.

Sakura held her stinging cheek.

Her vision became distorted, and she could here a voice dragging her back out of her nightmare.

She awoke from her dream, but not before she heard that same eerie voice again.

"I'm coming for you Sakura." It said.

"Sakura. Sakura." Sasuke shook the whimpering girl.

"N-Not Father's l-love. So d-dark." She mumbled.

Her eyes were wide open but they were glazed over. Empty eyes stared out into emptiness.

She was panting, and her eyes held such pain.

Sasuke looked at her not knowing what to do. He had never had to do anything like this before.

"It's okay Sakura, nothing can hurt you." He said.

He was trying to comfort her in the best way he could.

He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, but he wouldn't just leave her here, to suffer.

Sakura, still half asleep, jerked upwards and clung her arms around Sasuke's neck.

He was taken by surprise, his eyes opened wide.

He felt...uncomfortable.

This was the most contact he's had with someone, in years.

"H-He's c-coming for me." She whimpered.

Sasuke felt her breath on his neck, the hairs on his neck stood up on its ends.

"He's not coming." Sasuke said back.

"He told me." Sakura said in whisper, and tightened her hold on him.

He lost his balance, falling over backwards onto his back.

She laid on top of him, still panting lightly.

His breathing was irregular. This was too much contact.

Too many emotions.

Too many things running through his mind.

Her arms were wrapped around him, while his arms hung loosely at his sides.

"Hold me." She whispered.

* * *

_****_

Pretty depressing chapter, I know. A little teeny bit of fluff?

The song was Cover Me Up by Eyes Set To Kill.

The singers voice is amazing.

Anyways, pictures for the chapter (DON'T FORGET TO REPLACE THE WORD DOT WITH PERIODS AND TO TAKE OUT THE R'S IN BETWEEN HTTP.)

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/FirmaSasusakudark.jpg

hRtRtRpR:R/R/i214.photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc34/dancingthefoxxchalk/SakuraHaruno.jpg

REVIEW

goose


	8. Chapter 8 I'm back!

_**Hey guys, wow, I can't begin to apologize. I do have reasons for why I have not posted in I dont know how many months. I especially wanna like say sorry to my friend Lora, cause she's the one whos been asking me a lot lately when im going to update. Although, Idk why she hasnt been at school recently. ANYWAYS, so first was because my little brother like broke our computer, second is, there was a death in the family. & I actually got a boyfriend so I actually had a life for a while. Lol. But, I can make time now cus I just got a computer yesterday! :DD So yeah, this one is jus like a little intro to my return so yeah. Hah. For those who actually still read my story im so surprised but happy that you waited this long for me! I wanna thank all of you for the reviews you guys left me!! I would also appreciate more to know that you are still reading. I'll start posting longer chapters by either tomorrow or thursday :)**_

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**No title; I'm BACK!**_

The sincere apology of her nightmare never seized to astonish her. Her dream had become more then a nightmare, a night terror of some sort and never did she believe she would wake from it. She believed that forever she would lie in the unexplainable nightmare of her fathers sarcastic, droning voice. The voice full of poison and malice.

Once upon a time she lived happily.

Once upon a time she liked living in the façade of having a loving father, but with just one blink of her eyes that oh so sweet lie and simply vanished from existence. What was she left with?

The shattered remains of a memory she once held so dear.

Wasted time.

Effortless love.

Nothing would be the same, and this night terror reminded her of such…

So when she woke from her hell, it was comforting to find her self in warm arms.

Yeah, she almost had a heart attack, remembering for certain that she had not fallen asleep in any arms at all, she half opened her eyes to see the mysterious person.

Sasuke.

& thus, her eyes opened with glistening tears, and a heavy heart and with cautious curiosity looked up at the person who had his arms slightly slung over her form.

He laid back against the wall, head slumped forward, hair in his eyes.

She looked at him with respect.

This man had tried to comfort her, even if, he had to break away from his comfort zone he had done this for her. In a vague attempt at thanking him, she simply squeezed his hand, and returned to a slight slumber, still slightly shaken from the haunting of her father.

**_;D & ill be here..until my bro breaks our computer again :P_**

**_YAY! _**

**_BitterSweetDestiny!_**

X.x.X  
you say, you say, I'm only a phone call away.  
but for me, this distance is decay.  
so line my throat with lipstick and leave my blood for flies.  
ill gurgle the blues under a sea of lies.  
before you take me to sea, let me kiss the bride.  
now take my body to the shore and ill wait for the tide.  
X.x.X


	9. Chapter 9

**_Helloooo! Thanks for so many reviews on my return! It really got me motivated. Guys, like I mentioned, 'Chapter 8' wasnt really a chapter, it was just reintroducing it i guess. & telling you guys that im back!! YAY. :D Anywhichways, it would really help to read these authors notes, it will tell you when i will be posting again alright? It's for your convenience! _**

**_Chapter 9: _**

* * *

_X.x.X  
Don't you, just feel so broken hearted?  
They unzip you from your throat to your pelvis.  
I'm just gonna feel so broken hearted.  
Vampire cities sprouting from your organs.  
Kept alive by machines and chemicals...  
... Your hands, your head, your arms, your face start to quake.  
Strip malls just stare so broken hearted.  
Bill boards read: "you'll be dead this time next year".  
And I know, I know, my ghost is gonna come........._

_So plant your skulls, in the earth.  
And grow bone trees, to sheild your grief.  
Bright white trees, and nectarines.  
We'll write postards to the love sick sea.  
And sleep under the ivory canopy._

_Don't you just feel so broken hearted?  
When there's nothing, you can do about it.  
I'm just gonna feel so broken hearted.  
A sequin sky of haunting stars divides us.  
Oh it's rancid, it's rancid, the taste of vultures on my tongue.  
Ship yards just sway so broken hearted.  
Shores stuffed with dismembered mannequins.  
Fake eyes lidless and white watch tide  
For ever and ever and ever and ever!.......  
X.x.X_

Awakening from such a..what's the word? unusual? Yeah. Unusual situation, was definitely something both tried to cover up with some lame excuse, that honestly, made you wanna gag.

It was that bad.

Sakura scrambled off of his lap in such a haste that seemed almost as though she was disgusted to be found on him. A scowl on her face, told Sasuke, that she was so surprised.

Oh, she was good wasn't she? At pretending to be totally in the shadows of what had gone on the night before.

"Wow, Sasuke, first, i'm totally repulsive to you, but then suddenly you're cradeling me in the middle of the night?" Sakura blurted. "How sad. Here I thought, I'm living with a decent man, and not some sex crazed freak!" She finished, rolling her eyes.

Sasuke did not even try to defend himself in any way. He simply got up, crossed his arms over his chest and made a small 'tch' noise and slowly walked to the bathroom to clean up.

The door closed behind him and Sakura was left standing, her act of acting innocent dropping in an instant. Her grin had dissapeared into a thin line, and she stood in the ghost of the words that he had not said.

The words he didnt say are what really got to her.

He's so stoical, she couldnt even take a guess at what he was thinking.

"He...is so confusing" She finally said as she dressed to get ready for the day.

* * *

Sure. Sakura LOVED writing. She had a somewhat obsession with it. It was a way of escape and no matter how many times she told herself it was jus a hobby, she had convinced herself that she might want to be a writer just as much as her dream of becoming a psychologist. So she was quite excited to be going to Creative Writing class.

Just one reminder.

Ugh, Sasuke was in class with her. How... horrible.

Why? Because it would be so DAMN awkward! Hopefully the subject of the night before would remain unmentioned. That sounded pretty good to her.

She picked at the string coming off her purple flanel sweater, and kicked her feet from under the desk, slightly glancing at the door, the clock, and her pants..wondering..

A. When Sasuke's going to walk in and where he's planning on sitting.

B. How much time is left, maybe, she could just get lost in writing and hopefully time will fly by...

and..

C. I'm wearing yellow pants. Wow.

As she pulled the string from her sweater she noticed Sasuke walking in through the door from her peripheral vision.

His posture perfect, his hair slightly swaying, and always with that same blank expression on his face.

Sakura's eyes dropped from his face down to her lap...she bent over to get a pencil from her dark green bag.

She took her time getting her pencil. She watched Sasuke's black and white converse walking accross the floor...making sure to notice him sitting in the desk right behind her. She sighed, making a weird face as though she had smelled something foul.

She went back to sitting silently at her desk.

Her spine tingling...knowing that he was sitting right behind her.. and..

Ever get that feeling? That someones watching your every move? You can feel their eyes just going through you.

It made her uncomfortable.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, she froze, actually thinking of ignoring it, she felt the tap again, and like a robot her head turned.

She raised her eyebrows to let Sasuke know he had her attention.

"A pen." Is all his lips said.

"Hm?" Sakura put her hand to her ear, cupping it. "Can't hear you."

"A pen." He said louder.

"What about a pen?" Sakura said, knowing full well what he meant.

"I need a pen."

Sakura huffed, and lazily handed him a pen from her bag.

Sasuke wasnt stupid. He had noticed the sudden stiffness of her shoulders under his finger.

He tapped her again.

Again, he felt her stiffen.

"Paper."

She handed him a sheet of paper.

Sasuke smirked. She is so nervous.

He tapped her shoulder once again.

Same reaction.

"So about last night..." Sasuke started.

Her whole body twitched, and her eyes widened, face tinted with pink.

'Jackpot' Sasuke said inwardly.

* * *

**_Yes, not long, I know. Im slowly getting my groove back so be patient with the length of the chapters. _**

**_The song is 'Bonetrees and a Broken Heart' by Jaguar Love. My favorite song right now. You guys HAVE to listen to it!_**

**_BitterSweetDestiny_**


	10. Chapter 10

**__**

Hey guys, it's been forever, I know. Well tragedy after tragedy is just hitting me. Ugh. Well, my dog had a seizure. It scared the crap out of me, and i've recently found out my grandma has a tumor the size of an orange in her ovary and she's getting surgery soon. Anyways i'm sorry for the long delay. I'll really try to write more often. It's just kind of hard these days you know? Well here's this chaper. It's probably just as short as my other one's but seriously, im trying.

**_Enjoy! _**

**_Oh and dang, all those reviews really cheer me up :D I'll start responding to the next set of reviews. I promise. & this story will start getting good._**

**Chapter 10: It's Only The Beginning**

* * *

_X.x.X_

_Make up lines and  
question marks  
Her head is near  
the doorway  
She'll go home  
Ripe and ready  
This scene is dead  
She thinks she's smart  
She's nothing but  
a throw back  
She'll go home  
Right away  
The make up on your pillow  
A smear across your face  
A tribute to your evening  
Everyday's the same  
Your looks can't  
save you now  
The green in your eyes  
Jealousy is in the future  
It's a long fall  
from the top  
The dress you wear  
is so sincere  
Hold on to your pride  
I've got a  
[ Find more Lyrics at /Zio ]  
breaking story  
baby  
You're just old news  
Go to it  
Just stop  
Take a clue  
Cool off  
Dance party massacre  
Bang bang  
Home town disaster  
Bang bang  
It's a shame  
Where to go from here  
The only way is down  
Fade in  
Cue the lights  
Enter from stage right  
Lights  
Camera  
Action  
You've dug  
yourself too  
deep  
Watch it all fall away  
Sit back and watch  
this all unfold  
Casting calls are  
taking place  
A lead is needed  
Cut scene  
Cut scene  
Fade out_

X.x.X

Her heart was suddenly in her throat, she felt her cheeks heat up and she could distinctly hear her heart beating rapidly. She was scared that maybe Sasuke could hear it. She grunted.

'Why is this happening to me?' she asked herself. Sasuke just seemed to enjoy the moment he held firmly in his hand. He liked this feeling.

He really liked it.

Power.

Sakura gulped down her nervousness and boldly said "What of it?" with a sneer on her face.

'aa. Is the power gone?' Sasuke said inwardly, his eyes dropping to his lap.

"I still have to tell you my story." Sakura was half turned towards him, when she heard this she immediately was caught in interest.

"Really? You're going to tell me?"

"I told you I would."

"Well, I don't know if you could be trusted." Something dropped in the pit of his stomach. Like the feeling of free falling off a building.

"Why?" He asked with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

"Why what?"

"Why can't I be trusted?"

"W-well.." Sakura wondered why he cared so much if she trusted him.

"Well what?" He seemed so persistent.

"Well… you were a stranger."

"Was?"

"Well, I mean I know you now."

"Hey, I told you I'd tell you yesterday, so you didn't trust me yesterday? Your confusing me."

"I don't know! Jeez, and since when do you talk so much?"

"Quit changing the subject. Then why did you tell me about your father?"

"Your just a stranger. I didn't think id actually… I didn't know id get to know you."

"So the only reason you told me is because…I'm a stranger? What, so you dump your problems on strangers? Think they wouldn't care?" Sasuke said, one eye brow raised, and already slightly irritated.

"Hey! You're making it sound worse than it is, and listen, I didn't 'dump' ANYTHING on you. You WANTED to know." An awkward silence loomed over them and Sakura slowly turned around. They both sat at their desks staring at their hands, thinking about what had been said.

'I fucked up.' Sakura thought.

* * *

The next hour in the class wasn't half bad. Sakura and Sasuke kept to themselves most of the time. Besides those annoying moments that never seize to happen in life.

When you look over at the person and somehow a creeping feeling washes over them and next thing you know their staring right at you, and you seem to (ungracefully and obviously) avoid eye contact at all times..

It was really annoying to Sakura actually, that she couldn't talk to one of the only people she knew. Instead, she talked to Neji.

He was in this class with her and Sasuke. It beat sitting there sulking over her own stupidity. She really needed to learn how to think before she talked…she never understood her tough guy act. She definitely didn't feel as confident as she spoke.

She was never a good conversation starter, so trying to have a conversation with Neji was kind of difficult, he seemed so proper and she always believed him to be more intelligent than he looked and he already had the appearance of a very intelligent man.

Did she mention that he was very attractive?

"So do you like writing Neji?" She asked him finally, after contemplating conversation topics…this is the best she could come up with. He casually looked over at her, surprisingly he didn't look bothered or annoyed, unlike Sasuke. She crinkled her nose at the thought of him.

"It's definitely not my strong point, but I find it particularly enjoying actually, and yourself?"

Dang, how do you NOT sound stupid talking to someone like this? Sakura simply nodded with wide eyes looking kind of dumbfounded, sure she understood what he had said, but, never had she spoken to a person around her age who spoke so…elegantly.

"I actually really like to write. It's one of my passions, it's a way to express my thoughts." She looked at her hands. "It makes me feel whole. Like, I don't know, I get lost in the writing. It's just how people get so into the music and just find their moments of peace, you know? Writing is my calling. There's absolutely nothing I find more enjoyable then writing. Oh wow, I rambled again didn't I?" She asked with an apologetic look on her face.

He didn't speak for quite some time, and for a minute she thought he had gotten so annoyed with her that he didn't even want to answer her anymore. That he had simply ignored her hoping she would just go away…but he just stared at her.

"That's really deep. I do understand, but I've never really found what I enjoy with such passion as you feel for writing. I'm very intrigued. If you ramble it's fine with me, I find it soothing listening to you, it's quite strange actually." He finished.

She pouted her lips a bit.

"Really? Most people just kind of get a glazed look in their eyes and just nod constantly. It's the first sign of someone wanting me to shut up." He wrinkled his forehead.

"Well, I'm sorry you've met some inconsiderate people, but I do not see it that way. You can speak any time you wish and I will be happy to listen."

Sasuke grunted. Sakura turned around, with an annoyed look.

"What?" she said irritated. Sasuke looked at her.

"Nothing." He said with a stern voice.

"Then I'd really appreciate if you'd stop making noises randomly." She turned back around. Neji, glared at Sasuke, almost threateningly.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, and Sakura had to admit, she didn't enjoy any of it. She did have a great time talking to Neji though.

That night, while Sasuke was showering, Sakura sat at her bed wondering what had happened. She obviously had pissed off Sasuke, she doubted he'd be telling her his story today.

She sighed.

Neji was so much better then Sasuke. Neji was very attractive…and really proper, he spoke to her like she was someone. Not like she was someone to look down at. She was tired of the way Sasuke spoke to her.

But…

She couldn't deny it. She tried. She really tried. Her mind told her..

'Neji is better, so much better, ignore Sasuke he's become your enemy.'

She heard the water turn off.

She could not hold up this façade anymore. Who was she kidding? She was this cold hearted bitch to Sasuke, just like he was to her. She spoke with the same disrespect to him as he did to her.

They were perfect for each other. It was disgusting. As much as she tried to hate him, she just couldn't. She didn't want to admit it. She would never say those 3 words that would make her never forgive herself. How could she.. How could she find such affection towards a man like this?

She yelled in frustration.

"GOD DAMNIT NEJI!"

'Why can't you be more like Sasuke..why? You're too proper. You speak to me like I'm just a stranger, like I'm your mother.'

She didn't even like him. She wanted him as an excuse, an excuse to stop viewing Sasuke in such a way.

Tears streamed down her face.

"Why Neji?!" She yelled.

The door from the bathroom flung open, and out stepped a half naked Sasuke, alarmed.

"What the fuck did Neji do to you?!" He yelled snarling, eyes bright red. He ran over to her, holding her face in his hands, looking her over.

"Did he hurt you? I swear I'll kill him." Sakura just stared. She was speechless. First of all, oh gawd. He was standing in front of her… with a towel around his waist, and that's it. His skin was glistening with water, and his raven black hair hung over his eyes, with little droplets of water landing on her face, mixing with her tears of frustration.

'Why..why is he making this so much harder for me? Now..he cares?'

"He didn't do anything to me.." She said, she eyes avoiding his eyes.

He still held her face tilted up towards him.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked questioningly.

She was SO in love.

* * *

**_Well I hoped you guys enjoyed that. Please review :D I'll try to post again within this week._**

**_The song is called: I Don't Know How To Put This...But, I'm Kind Of a Big Deal by Grace Gale._**

**_BitterSweetDestiny_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey look! I actually posted the next day isn't that amazing?! Ha ha, I haven't done that in forever! but anyways I really appreciate the concern for the things that have been happening in my life and i'm also really sorry that the chapters are so short. Some people understand that it's hard when you're going through hard times, it's very hard to concentrate, but, some don't. It's ok though. The thing is that I can't always post crazy long chapters. I never have but i'm sorry that's just the length. It's harder because a lot of authors have their chapters written or typed already ahead of time. I come up with these on the spot. I just wrote this chapter, just like I do with all my other ones. I think that's what sets me apart a little bit._**

**_What I feel on the day I write the chapter is what gets reflected into it. People have noticed that i'm particularly better at writing the sad and intense parts of stories. That's just what i'm better at. By the way one of my readers commented how its hard to tell the difference when the characters are thinking and what their actually saying._**

'this is how it will be when their thinking'

"This is the actual talking"

_this is a back flash or a dream of some sort._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never will sadly._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 11: A foolish emotion_**

**_x.x.x_**

You feel their eyes upon you  
Hear their words behind you  
What do they know (what do they know)  
About you

They tell you who you should be  
They tell you what you should do  
They'll never believe (never believe)  
In you

Somebody should have told you  
It never comes easy  
And somebody should have told you that  
There's no guarantees  
And that you lose it all  
When you stop dreaming  
There's no way to know if you run away  
(They tell you who you should be while ignoring your dreams)

x.X.x

* * *

What's so special about love? Some foolish weak emotion that makes everything you once knew be forgotten and center around this one person you say you love. Love is a waste of time and I have never found anything more useless and senseless in life then this thing that people seem so caught up in.

When has love _ever _helped me. When has love ever been a part of my life. People would criticize me if I said something like this to them. They don't know who I am, what I am, what I've become because of this foolish emotion.

Okay so my life lacks this useless emotion, and I'm glad. I wouldn't let something like that penetrate my accomplishment. Power is all that matters to me and that would never ever change.

My parents said they love me, and the only time I have experienced true love was for my mother. My mother was an angel. Is an angel. I always said that metaphorically.

"_My mommy is an angel! She's the only person I need in my life!" an excited mini Sasuke exclaimed happily, sitting at his family's dining table, swinging his legs back and forth and staring at his mother._

"_You're too sweet dear." His mother smiled warmly back at his small cheerful face. She set the table for dinner and ruffled her small son's hair._

"_It's true mama! I love you." The sweet child said, the glistening emotion shining brightly through his eyes. The way he looked at his mother was the purest of all love. He would do anything for her, anything and everything._

"_I love you too honey." She said still smiling brightly. Nothing but death could diminish this bond._

It's exactly what happened. I experienced love like nothing before. Even if it was towards my mother, nothing could replace her kindness, her gentleness, and the way she cared about every single detail of my life.

She never forgot to ask me how school was, how I was feeling, what I wanted for dinner, I never once questioned her love. She told me she loved me every day and I could just see it in her eyes. I've never forgotten that day. The last day she told me she loved me, and the same day my world crumbled into complete darkness and chaos.

I will never forget the day my angel on earth left me to watch me up in heaven. I always wanted her with me, and she left me. I know she didn't mean to. No one had seen it coming.

I didn't either, it's a haunting part of my life that is etched deep in my mind. It replays over and over, and I have never felt such repulsion and disgust. Such pain and angst as that day doomed over my life.

When I looked at Sakura's tear stained face, the only thing that came to mind was…

Why is she so different?

* * *

A sudden realization came to dawn on Sakura. She didn't know why she felt a sudden attraction to this man, and she probably never would. She didn't want to say she _loved _him because she never had loved another man before.

Her father had ruined any possibility of any love for a man she had, had. Small girls would probably say something like

"_I love my father, the only man I have truly loved."_

It was quite the contrary for her. It was absolutely incorrect. She concluded all of this was in her mind. It would pass. She convinced herself at that moment that she was exaggerating. She didn't love him. She didn't know true love, she never would.

Because she wouldn't allow it. She was just attracted to him.

Lust is all it was and all it would ever be.

"Its nothing really." She said in a low voice.

"I'm not a stupid person, you can't lie to me. What is it..?" She certainly couldn't tell him that she was pondering the feelings of love. He would find it ridiculous, especially him. He really wouldn't understand…

"I was just…" She had to think of an excuse… "I was thinking of my father."

"Huh, I decided I won't let you speak of your father here. If you're going to be all depressed and yelling out randomly, I'd rather you not speak of him at all. Refrain from your mind wandering there." He said quite fast. It seemed he was out of breath. I'd never heard him speak so much and this was definitely an over load for him. He even looked kind of pale. It was kind of funny to me that someone can feel like that over talking.

I didn't quite understand his motive for actually caring for my feelings. Was it that he cared or he was just looking for a reason to fight with Neji. I knew by the way he looked at Neji that he didn't exactly consider him his favorite person. That's certain.

So why is it that he seemed so concerned as he stood so close to me that I could feel his body heat radiating off and warming my skin?

Why is it that his expression looked like he was annoyed but his eyes said a completely different story? It's something I would probably never understand.

* * *

"Well toughen up a little." He said suddenly as though realizing that this could have been a very awkward situation for the both of them.

He looked down at himself as if finally realizing his closeness to her, and how much he was actually exposing himself towards her.

An awkward situation, indeed. She nodded in an attempt to not fight with him, and possibly make the excuse believable but mainly not to start another argument. He simply walked away, glancing back once to look at the anguish on her face.

He _knew _something was wrong and he wasn't going to trick him. Eventually he'd get it out of her.

While Sasuke got dressed. Sakura sat in the middle of the room, cross legged and looking at the wall.

Maybe she had made it more obvious that she was lying by actually _not _starting an argument with him, he had known that all she did was to start arguments so if she suddenly just changed maybe it'd make it a little weird.

Oh well, the good thing was that he didn't notice…according to her.

A couple minutes later Sasuke came out of the bathroom, his hair still damp but fully dressed. He looked down at Sakura sitting on the floor, but then sat at his bed, and stared at the wall as well.

Finally Sakura noticed the scary silence that had fallen over the room and the depressed feeling that covered the air. She was suffocating in it.

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"Let's have a day out."

"Are you asking me out on a date or something?" Sakura's eyebrow's raised slightly.

"You wish. No, it's just that instead of being in this depressed mood we should be doing something fun." She said smiling, the trail of the tears still etched on her face.

"What did you have in mind?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I don't really know, let's just go explore!"

"Who's car are we taking?"

"Let's just walk, it's a nice night."

Sasuke sighed and stood up. He didn't have anything better to do. He just went to shut her up. Her yelling and crying was more annoying then her rambling on and on.

That _was_ it wasn't it?

* * *

**_I hope you liked it guys. Don't worry, the fluff will come into place for those of you who really like that. :D it's just that its so unrealistic when people fall in love in like.. 1 week. Im not a believer at love at first sight so it's not like that in my story. There's lust right now, and just an attraction. Nothing more. Sakura acknowledges that but, Sasuke obviously being who he is, doesn't realize anything. _**

**_The lyrics are: Life Is A Garden by Greeley Estates._**

**_I haven't had a picture in forever so yeah here it is :) I dont take pictures from deviantart ok? I know not to. I take these from photobucket._**

**_its getting so much harder to post the links for the pictures. _**

**_So if you would like to see it go to the photobucket website and put in dancingthefoxxchalk look at my album, the only picture there is the one for this chapter. I will start labeling them :)_**

**_Review_**


End file.
